An Abridged Examination of Inter-Galactic Civilizations
by V-rcingetorix
Summary: The paucity of well-written sources on the various species of our galaxy has driven me to compile a systematic and concise version of my own. It is our intent to adhere to the strictest measurements of biological classification, maintaining a professional system, and providing reference material to all our sources. Note: Please feel free to use in your own works if you so wish.
1. Part I: Asari

**Asari Section**

* * *

 **Biology Overview:**

1) Asari are mainly omnivores, and fully capable of consuming meat. Less than twenty percent of the population can be said to be a true 'vegetarian.'

2) The digestive system of asari is more efficient than that of humans, but is smaller proportionally. Conversely, the quality of nutrition must be fairly high, requiring longer preparation times for meals and propagating a reputation for being 'picky.' The average asari eats smaller meals than the typical turian or quarian (proportional to body mass), but have a similar frequency for meals – due to their gastrointestinal efficiency.

3) Unlike every other known sentient race, asari do not acquire biotics as a random chance encounter. Instead, they are natural biotics, caused by the fact that their homeworld (Thessia) is rich in Element Zero. The entire planet is full of biotic potential (see _**Thessia: Biosphere division**_ subsection _**zoology**_ ). Asari are genetically designed for the presence of element zero, necessitating minute quantities to be present in their diet, particularly through pregnancy and the formative growth years. This has the effect of making Thessia – one of the few natural element zero crop producers – to become a major agricultural center.

4) Asari body temperature averages approximately ten degrees colder than that of humans, and almost twenty degrees below that of quarians. They are not true 'cold-blood' beings, but have a flexible enough physiological structure to emulate endothermic behavior (note: see _**Noteworthy Asari athletes – Unique Sports and Endurance Trials**_ ).

5) Asari respiratory/circulation systems are also more efficient than their human counterparts. While they have a breathing rate equal to that of humans, an additional lung (located within the superior thoracic cavity) and a higher oxygen/carbon dioxide conversion rate permits excellent performance in multiple atmospheres. This additional respiratory organ, like human olfactory and aural extensions, grows with age which only enhances asari capabilities in that regard (Note: Also see, _**Asari: mammalian aesthetics**_ ).

6) An Asari possesses five nervous systems, compared to the human three, quarian four and krogan seven. The neural center responsible for activating the 'fight or flight' reflex is particularly well-developed, exceedingly helpful in response times (note: see _**Asari: Commando physiology**_ ). In addition, one of the nervous systems ( _amicissimum soma_ ) is dedicated to connecting the memory centers and hormone production, as well as a single connection to the reproductive organs, considered to be an obsolete throwback to early asari origins. This has the end result of making asari highly perceptive to social behavior.

7) It is believed that the typical asari compulsion to cooperate with perceived superiors, especially with regard to Matriarchs, is partially due to the final nervous system ( _somatica publicae_ ). This nerve cluster is less of an actual _system_ and more akin to a specific _organ_ , as its function seems devoted to connecting the _amicissimum soma_ to the positions in the brain associated with reward/recognition. In addition, this tissue has been observed to be active during _coitus_ activity, and when initiating a connection with an immediate superior (note: see _Asari – Culture: Matriarch position in asari society_ ).

Addendum: Tests involving the presence of simulated Matriarchs familiar to the test subject are inconclusive. Less than fifty percent of test subjects responded in a manner similar to when an actual Matriarch was present. Additional tests using Matriarchs unknown to the test subject elicit a far higher proportional response. Theories for this discrepancy vary, but generally conclude that asari serving as _initiates_ to their _despoina_ (chosen superior) have an intensely _(redacted)._

8) The asari senses of sight and smell are better-developed than that of humans. However, their visual acuity (260-890 nm) is less than that of the quarians (240-915); and furthermore, during their first century, asari are far less capable of tracking moving objects than any other race. For this reason, there are many regulations regarding asari mobility based on age. The average asari has full visual acuity by their eighth decade, but cases have been recorded of individual 'late-bloomers' lasting into their second century, or never (see: _**Asari – History: Anessa the Blind, Olin-Farsighted and Cordelia the Black**_ ).

9) Reproduction of asari is not yet fully understood. The practice involves two parties forming a neurological connection via the asari nervous system(see _Asari: anatomy_ ) which is linked to the reproductive centers on the asari physiology. While experts differ as to the degree in which the partner's species plays, there is a certain correlation between species and phenotypical variation within the offspring resultant from this union.

Addendum (1A): There is no professional basis for the theory that asari are genetically engineered. Credible research has been conducted by multiple entities with no supporting evidence found. The Republics have henceforth deemed the practice of investigations detrimental to their society (see: _Republics v Drs. Kavnekov)_. It is currently a federal crime for an asari to participate or initiate studies in this manner, made such in the ruling _Athame v Roulin Dantius._ The punishment for illegal research in this manner is intense interrogation via any method, up to execution.

Addendum (1B) _: Kebahagiaan:_ An organ found near the _gluteus maximus_ , closely associated with energetic movement and digestive health. Considered a taboo subject for common discussion.

Addendum (1C): _Licik:_ a series of perforations located in an asari's cranial extensions; aesthetic issue only. Considered to be a form of 'beauty mark' by asari.

* * *

 **Asari Lexicon:** Common terms

 _Aoi'la'e_ – smoked starfish

 _Aiellu—_ to hold closely to an idea or concept. Similar to martyr, but less intense.

 _Consort:_ Consultant or advisor, giving every possible type of aid to ensure wise decisions are made. Lesser understanding from more primitive cultures would consider the position similar to that of a 'courtesan.'

 _Despoina_ – leader of followers; Literally translated: 'Holder of Truth'

 _Duta_ – specialist in xeno-science studies. Initially term for ambassadors to various city-states during the pre-Citadel era.

 _Makan –_ a restaurant where both levo and dextro species are able to eat.

 _Plokámi_ – Rigid growths found on the asari's head; partially mobile.

 _Soa'ila'a –_ professional performer; classical entertainment.

 _Wala:_ we; collective reference.

* * *

 **Asari** – History and Culture

Terms

 _Ardat-yakshi:_ asari with a unique genetic condition, resulting in sterilizing the individual. This condition unfortunately has the side-effect of increasing nerve-sensitivity, with the effect of increasing the subject's biotic sensitivity on each failed attempt of _coitus_. The process can become addicting if not kept in control, but is fortunately exceedingly rare. Those whom are not discovered and allowed to utilize this defect have become some of the most notorious criminals in known space (see _Famous Asari Killers: Nat'alia the Beautiful, Li'Sann Hylett, and Alexan Jan'Smit). (1)_

 _Justicar_ : Asari paragon of law/moral enforcement. To the asari, all laws are moral, and the breaking of them is considered to be immoral. The Justicar is a moral and legal authority empowered by the Conference of 1200 BC (Alliance Calendar) to ensure the punishment of malefactors in all territories. This legal permission was expanded to Salarian territory in 500 BC (Alliance Calendar), following the revelation of the League of One, and the subsequent assassination of the entire Union Inner Cabinet. Literal translation – Wrath-of-Law.

 _Mengikat:_ Binding, a form of vassalage common to higher-level members of asari society. Although not much is known, theories suggest a dominant asari imprints a neural pattern using the _amicissimum soma._ While not a true mental override like the _jakë_ collar common to slaver bands, the _mengikat_ enforces a mental attitude on the subject, compelling even a strong-minded individual to struggle to disobey.

Research in this area is highly regulated, as corrupt individuals made high use of the practice during the _Teng_ era. Literally translated as – 'servant of the master.'

 _Maiden_ : The first of three life-stages in a typical asari. The Maiden stage begins immediately following childhood (age 80-120 years), and typically drives the individual to travel. The average Maiden has an improved immune system (comparatively), heightened senses, and an instinctive talent for perceiving body language. While difficult, the last of these can be maintained into the _Matriarch_ stage (see _Asari – history and culture – Matriarch)_.

 _Matron_ : The second of three life-stages in the asari. At this point, an asari has achieved extensive knowledge of her area, and amassed skills suitable for continuing reproduction. She will also become fertile at this point; and lose much of the urge to travel. Certain traits will fade at this age (starting between 300-500 years), and gain others. The desire to become a mother is strong in some cases, but other examples appear immune to such conduct.

 _Matriarch:_ The third and final stage of asari life-stages. At this point (beginning approximately between 600-800 years of age), a _matriarch_ is considered capable of guiding her family, and gains responsibilities. Her biotic capabilities attain their greatest power output, which in the past, made them the most feared and respected defenders.

Addendum: Commonly, _matriatchs_ delineate a family's political leanings, business practices and inter-familial relationships. Only a _matriarch_ possesses full rights as the Head of the _Vasilian_.

 _Siari:_ A religion focused around the Goddess, known as Athame, and her attendants. Literal translation – _Guardians._

 _The Thirty_ : Generally believed to be the governing body of the Asari Republics. More accurately, this is the name referring to the leading families of asari society. Its members change based on perceived nobility, wealth, and political connections. While technically referred to as the Thirty (one family per colony), the number of colonies has both increased and decreased over time, as high as sixty two (300 BC, Alliance Calendar) to as low as twelve (705 AD, Alliance Calendar).

The Thirty are known for possessing the greatest wealth of the asari, barring several notable family lines, amassing the most political power (as each member is a representative of separate colonies, or the descendant of same), and producing unusually intelligent and attractive offspring. Of particular note – there have been few to no incidents of _ardat-yakshi_ offspring within the families of The Thirty.

 _Vasilias:_ Singular _vasilian_. One of the Families, a member of The Thirty. Literal translation – _Royal Bloods._

* * *

 **History** – abridged:

Asari history can be said to date back earlier than any other culture in existence. Much has been lost through the ravages of time, but what is obvious is the meticulous care they have taken in building alliances.

The Asari society is based around this idea; monarchy, while seen as necessary in portions of history, is not deemed the best method of government. The unique method all asari possess – to share minds – has lead to a belief of almost religious fervor: calm reasoned debate can solve almost every difficulty. This is especially true if one looks to the history of the Republics, how hundreds of city-states maintained a peaceful existence with no instances of world-wide conflagration. Additional examples of the asari love of debate can be found in any study of their elaborate Conclave customs. During the height of the _ganzen_ era, there were no less than five thousand separate rules for a proper Conclave, memorized by rote.

However, the asari histories are well filled with the times when debate failed. By 1200 BC (Alliance Calendar), the Justicars were considered a necessary and highly needed aspect of asari society. Since Justicars were conceived as an almost 'last resort' form of law enforcement, it is clear that even the esteemed Commandos failed to keep the peace.

By far the greatest achievement for which the asari are known is the discovery of the Citadel. In 580 BC (Alliance Calendar), the first asari scouting group to reach the Serpent Nebula discovered a vast unknown space station. Given a deep respect for prothean technology – indeed a veneration rivaling that of the Siari denomination – it is no surprise that the race deduced the construct's origins.

The Salarian race encountered the Citadel less than sixty years later; awed by what they viewed as the accomplishments of the asari, they became even more impressed when the asari announced their complete lack of involvement in the Citadel's construction. Twenty years later, the first Council meeting was held in what is now known as the Presidium in 500 BC.

Since then, the asari have been at the base of almost every major diplomatic occurrence. Their natural talent for achieving common ground, combined with a knack for having connections nearly everywhere that matters, is only matched by a virtuosic ability of oratory.

Economically, the asari are second only to the volus. Members of the Thirty are capable of moving enough resources to fund private armies on multiple fronts; and they do so. The Terminus Systems rarely move against a holding under the aegis of a member, such is the respect. Within Council space, the asari are major shareholders in almost every industry, with the significant exception of turian military production and Hegemony Arms. Those organizations that are not partially owned are in fierce competition with asari businesses. The biotic amplifier market, for example, is a place of intense rivalry. While the asari are the acknowledged masters of biotics, alternative sources of hardware have achieved prominence … much to the chagrin of older asari.

It is believed that nearly 33% of Council Space wealth is owned by asari. The remaining percentages place another 28% in the hands of the volus, 12% with the salarians, 8% by the turians and the remaining 21% split amongst the other races. As the Alliance is considered a separate power at this time, it can be said that the asari economy alone is roughly equivalent to the Alliance national budget.

The reason for this juggernaut of financial acumen can be derived not only from their political expertise, but from their technological skills. Every development, from salarian to hanar has been matched by asari interests. As an example, the T-1300 model salarian omni-tool line began its production sequence uncontested in 2175. Less than two years later, Armali Armaments had created a design equal in scope, yet more power efficient. One can only marvel at the skill behind such development.

Giants in finance, politics and technological development, it is obvious how the asari have gained their position in the galaxy.

 **Society** **:**

Religion in asari cultures varies, but often refers back to the original beliefs, typically known as _Siari._ The original mode of this faith involves pantheism, but centered on the figure of Athame, the matriarch of the asari pantheon. Her teachings are dedicated to a respect of life, and upholding justice, overseen by all three of her forms: Maiden, Matron and Matriarch.

The _Justicar_ order considers itself a conservative variant, enforcing the will of The Goddess (the common term referring to Athame) via the Code. The Code consists of over five thousand sutras that describe every possible situation, and govern actions in response to each. Justicars are required to memorize the Code, and live by it.

In general, most asari have drifted from organized religion. However, there are many indications of their religious past, notably the form of government. During a global-wide Depression, where nearly ten percent of the biological diversity perished, the Athame _siarai_ faiths rallied, organizing the different republics into forty separate districts. As the Depression passed, the districts expanded until becoming the Thirty, which have now become the ruling body of the Republics to this day.

Asari culture revolves around the decisions made by the Thirty. This body displays the highest qualities seen as enviable in asari society. A single member of the Thirty wields more power than five families without such links. Decisions made by the Thirty are not completely binding, but hold enough sway to convince even the most recalcitrant governess. As time has progressed, the Thirty has lost certain qualities it once held – strict obedience by all colonies for example – but maintains a strong hold on many decision-making properties. Treaties, declarations of war, massive corporate situations must all filter through the Thirty, or one of its associate groups (see **Asari** – Business Practices of the Late Credulian Age).

The three stages of an asari life are also pivotal. In the first stage, the 'Maiden' phase, asari are expected to travel, learn and experience as much as possible. Some become mercenaries, earning money with their biotics and combat prowess. Others study, improving their minds in preparation for taking over the family resources when the time arrives, or as they operate their own enterprises. Still more roam as entertainers.

Those that take the latter path are often the most visible signs of asari throughout the galaxy, a leading cause for general opinion on the race as a while. It should be noted that less than 20% of the population actively takes part in this venue; their visibility simply reinforces the concept.

Matrons generally settle in a stable location, or a place where protection is viewed to be sufficient. Many matrons assume control over significant portions of familial operations, bringing a fresh perspective and usually protective instinct to the fold. When this stage turns into the renown Matriarch phase, the asari has likely achieved between two and seven children.

It is important to note that while asari do not procreate in the same fashion as other races, they select spouses in identical manners. As an example, there are many records of asari challenging krogan females for a particular male, in accordance to krogan tradition. Likewise, non-asari often take on asari customs when growing close. An asari's obtaining a life-mate is seen as praiseworthy, or reprehensible, depending on the complementary species type. Asari seldom select asari as mates, due to the pureblood stigma; although this has long held roots in the Siari texts ( **see Siari – pronoun issues** ). Typically, an asari will find their mate in his prime of life, and remain with him for the rest of his existence.

Note: while asari can often seek out mates in the female portion of turian populations, they have very rarely been successful in finding female mates in salarian or human society. Less than one percent of life-bonded asari are linked with female humans; and such an arrangement is often unrecognized. (see **Human History** – 2100's Conflict)

The asari in the final stage has achieved the penultimate condition in asari society. For an asari to have a large enough support network, or enough skill, to reach such an age is noteworthy. Sadly, whether through disease, accident or homicide, the average asari reaches only seven centuries of age. This has increased over time, but an asari whom has truly reached an advanced age commands more respect than most.

However, with the increasing number of Matriarchs, the level of respect has made an equivalent decline. While still respected, only the Priestesses and leaders of the Thirty are still revered. The former are lauded not only for their role, but for the staggering power they wield as biotics; fifty percent of the most powerful biotic users in the galaxy are High Priestess, with a hefty percentage of matriarchs sharing that role.

Matriarchs begin their growth to power by first establishing a name for themselves, usually in the late Maiden/early Matron stages. A few begin gaining followers as Matrons, individuals that pledge themselves in order to learn from what they perceive as being the best the galaxy has to offer. Matrons gain their following by exhibiting superior skill or intelligence, as in the fashion of the Tevos line – by successfully navigating obtuse political issues. Councilor Tevos has refused questioning, but the ARPC (Asari Republics Political Committee) has estimated between four and five thousand acolytes.

Others, like the T'Soni line, achieve followers by demonstrating proficiency in other ways. The current Matriarch Benezia has shown herself to be a skilled negotiator, and a master of business planning, especially as seen in her work with the recent Systems Alliance diplomacy. That one incident gained her an estimated two hundred acolytes.

In contrast, the Nassana line has demonstrated a capacity for ruthless practices, which attracts yet another subset of acolytes. Each matriarch has been able to send their acolytes on tasks across the galaxy, and trust their actions will remain confidential, and have a high likelihood of success. It has been only since humans entered the galactic stage that the asari have not held a majority opinion in most financial arenas.

For more information, see: **Asari –** _despoina_ Disambiguation.

 **Art** – abridged:

Asari art is respected throughout the galaxy for its sublime beauty. Paintings, encased in stasis projectors and housed by the most prestigious museums have captivated audiences for millennia. It would be no exaggeration to say that the greatest artists in asari history have inspired the successive generations throughout that entire time.

The longevity of an asari is important to note here. An asari that achieves high status as an artist, and keeps it, can be working at her chosen vocation for four centuries quite easily. The acolytes of such an artist may easily gain fame in their own right, just by maintaining a position with the artist (see **Asari Art** – Ninduel the Light and Lucia Streadyhand).

 **Domestic Habits** – abridged:

Since the First Contact with the Salarian Union, the asari marriage practices have been … unsettled. As this analysis does not adhere to Council protocol, the regulations prohibiting analysis of genetic markers does not need to be followed; and has revealed extensive manipulation far in the past. Whether this means the asari race once possessed dual genders like every other race in the galaxy, or is merely a mark of non-native testing bears no meaning on modern practices.

Ever since the salarians made contact, the asari have found it advantageous to find matrimonial partners with other races. Initially, it was a mark of distinction; to find a mate amongst the rare non-asari brought prestige and a new genetic match to the bloodline. Diversity in genetics – always a high point of thought – suddenly became an achievable end with exponentially widening vistas. New regulations, involving marriage licenses and claimed children had to be created, as well as severe fines for the more freebooting minded individuals (see **Asari** – Slave Raids, 480-215 BC Alliance Calendar).

 **Note:** salarian interests were negligible in return; due to the infertile nature of the majority of their race. Fertile individuals were strictly forbidden to intermarry with non-salarian races, until the _Kebebasan_ Treaty (700 AD, Alliance Calendar). The difference in the number of fertile salarians is insignificant; likely due to the inability for prolonged emotional attachment on the behalf of salarians.

With the discovery of other races, the asari genetic potential reached even greater goals. Soon, it became somewhat backwards to intermingle genetic strands with fellow asari. What is intriguing is that until the First Contact with the salarians, the asari tended to have understated, stoic weddings, save for royalty and other important personages. Tradition recorded in texts downloaded to archives long-buried for millennia describe the somewhat apathetic attitude – and several 'heretical' works attributed to 'rogue priests' of Athame give strident messages against furthering the 'false prophet's lies.'

Tenuous support for a bi-gendered civilization aside, provenanced data indicates a lack of emotion. A far cry from the 'Eat, drink and be merry' lifestyle seen so often in current times.

After First Contact, more extravagant affairs became common, until 1000 AD when the recordings for stoic, traditional weddings became less than ten percent of the total number. Today, over a thousand years after that, the general approach is with almost wild abandon. Individuals appear to be competing for expressions of endearment. One recent incident made the news for a pirate hijacking a luxury cruise liner for two months, as an expression of fondness for a chosen mate ( **note:** the Tinta Liner Incident resulted in fifty-three arrests, twenty fatalities, and a divorce).

The typical modern arrangement is widely varied, from contractual arrangements to elopements and military-style weddings. As stated, very few human women have engaged in this activity – again for reasons any student of history should know – but the number of male participants has been slowly increasing over the past ten years. General types exist, from the traditional changing of names to a formalized pre-nuptial agreement and signing.

It is without fear of contradiction that we say this will be a continually changing situation for at least the next century.

* * *

(1) One of the names is taken from voice actress Jan Alexandra Smith, whom voiced Tevos in Mass Effect.

A/N: Language based on Malay, and latin/greek for anatomy. Helpful advice and permission provided by LogicalPremise. Special thanks to Nightstride for his tireless beta work, and F13D for his creative criticism.


	2. Part I: Batarian

**Batarian Section:**

 **Biology Overview**

1\. While batarians are currently omnivores, their history cycles between plant-based diets and the more modern meat diet. The presence of both flat-topped molars and cuspids seems to verify this view (see **Batarian – dental history)**.

2\. Due to the low-light conditions of Kar'Shan (1.45 AU from its star), all batarians have exceptional vision. The body language of batarian society uses all four eyes (see **Kinesics – Batarian** ), and the loss of one or more is considered tantamount to the loss of a limb. Contrary to rumors, no batarian is able to see the ultraviolet or infrared.

3\. The eye is a uniform color, differing on the sub-phenotype of the species. Red eyes were once common, but were apparently held to indicate demonic influences. Consequently, the coloration is now either hidden by optical enhancements, or enforced removal from the gene pool. However, there have been multiple sightings of red-eyed batarians in recent years. The majority of these sightings have probable cause, but are unconfirmed at present.

4\. Olfactory receptors reside in a symmetrical anterior ridge on the face. A quirk on their development ensures that while a quaternary arrangement is on each side of the ridge, there are only four nasal passages in total.

5\. Batarians cannot tell the difference between sweet and sour via the nerve endings in the oral cavity. Tests using saccharine elements seem to indicate a complete inability to differentiate between various such flavor-infused substances.

6\. By classical definition, batarians are mammals. This includes facial hair on both genders that grow longer and thicker around the oral cavity. It has been suggested this trait is analogous to the tactile-sensitive vibrissae common among _felis_ _catus_ of Earth. Most batarians will vehemently deny this, however.

7\. Batarian skin tones range from deep brown to pale yellow. Certain sub-groups also possess striped coloration on the cephalic region, and have been recorded as being common in the forested areas of Kar'Shan.

( **note** : drawing similarities between batarians and quadraped predators is considered uncouth among Hegemony elite.)

8\. The sexual dimorphism between the male and female genders is similar to that of quarians and humans. Females bear live young after a pregnancy duration approximating 11 months. Behavior in each gender is comparable, but the major family orientation seems to gravitate to a patriarchal society.

 _Addendum I_ : While history also records matriarchal societies in batarian history, this behavior is not seen outside of close family groups. Women are seldom seen outside the confines of the home, but whether this is due to chauvinistic tendencies or a desire to maintain security is unknown. The few sources known to not be subject to Hegemony propaganda claim a similar hierarchy among females, separate from that of the males.

 _Addendum II_ : female batarians have been cited outside the stronghold, but almost never in combat roles. The perceived ratio is such that one would scarcely believe the race capable of surviving.

9\. Biologically, batarian reactions and responses are more similar to vorcha. Advanced regeneration abilities – although not on par with krogan or vorcha – allow their rugged physiology to recover from significant injuries. As may be guessed, the 'fight-or-flight' response stimulates an epinephrine release, and tends to result in aggressive action.

10\. Batarian blood is red, but has been observed to attain a pale hue when under duress. Chemical analysis indicates a batarian under stress absorbs a significant percentage of the oxygen in the blood, rendering it the pale shade.

Additional characteristics:

 _Vija_ : a rare occurrence of striated pattern on the eyes. Individuals with this characteristic are considered to be destined for greatness.

 _Shërim_ : analogous to thyroid in humans, or the tangret (tangareta) found in turians (see turian entry: Biology Overview, tangret). This organ combines an immune-response center with reflex coordinating nerve clusters. While the full function is unknown, the loss of this organ has been noted to cause batarians to suffer increasingly reduced peripheral vision and poor health.

 **Batarian** **Lexicon** **–** abridged

 _Gominus_ : Usually used in reference to an individual of superior social standing. Literal translation – 'one who owns.'

 _Mjeshtër_ : Is understood to be the position of authority, if not of the local societal echelons. Literally translated as 'head of my body.'

 _Torfan_ : Commonly referred to as the 'forge of the gods,' a mythological place where weapons were created. Literal translation – 'anvil,' or 'crucible of victory.'

 _Pjesë_ : city district where a caste is allocated space. Common only in the largest of cities, the segregation of city-space permits the various castes to interact without fear of offending someone of a higher caste. Literal translation – 'dwelling place.'

 _Robst_ : the lowest caste, typically occupied by disgraced criminals, oathbreakers and enemies of the State. Literal translation – 'worthless.'

 _Fshatar_ : The second lowest caste, normally the position held by the unskilled laborers such as farmers and dock laborers. Literal translation – 'he who serves.'

 _më i madh:_ This is the second-most populous caste, with the business operators and soldiers alike. Well-respected in many areas, but subservient to the two higher castes. Literal translation – 'Respected elder.'

Madhi: abbreviation for më i madh

 _Fisnik_ : The nobility caste, from which the leadership used to solely arise on Kar'Shan. After The Dying, the last King was overthrown and an Oligarch-Republic was formed, later named the Hegemony. This is the smallest caste. Literal translation – 'strong hands.'

 _Sundoj_ : The highest caste, respected as intercession between the immortal and mortal. In more modern times, this has become a role relegated to political infrastructure, as the _Sundoj_ were initially advisors to the zot-mbret (lit. god-king), and were trusted to continue the role in a more secular manner (see _'Batarian History: government transitions'_ ). Literal translation – 'They who Speak.'

 _Fitore_ : The practice of being elevated from a lower caste to a higher rank. Literal translation – 'ascension as reward of the gods.'

 _Disfatë_ : The opposite of fitore, losing caste status. Literal translation – 'to sink, burying ones ignominy in the depths of correction.'

 _Çmimi i nuses_ : the process of obtaining a mate; interchangeable between genders. 'Literal translation – the good hunt.'

 _Çmimi i gjakut_ : A blood feud resulting from a poorly offered betrothal contract. Can also refer to a business dealing gone awry, or potent threats by formerly negligible opponents. Literal translation – 'Insult to my ancestors.'

 _Nga zotat_ : oath of surprise and/or anger. Literal translation – 'by the sky-dwellers.'

 _Bubullimë_ : Mythological deity in early batarian pantheons. Master of the sword and judgement. Literal translation unavailable – see Batarian History: Mythology.

 _Blasfemues_ : Mythological deity opposed to _Bubullimë_. Known to be a drinker of blood, and for giving that trait to his followers.

( **note** : there are multiple instances in batarian mythology where _Bubullimë_ and _Blasfemues_ agreed on an arbitrator to decide conflicts of interest. These entities were untouchable by conventional combat, and were known as _fantazmë_ _gjak_ [see _Ghost Vampire,_ disambiguation _– Batarian Mythology_ ] to the lay people.

 **Batarian Traditions:**

 **History** – abridged:

The Hegemony arose to power at approximately 700 BC (Systems Alliance Calendar), following the period of The Dying. While originally a true Oligarch-Republic where any notable citizen could rise to positions of power, the harsh existence required by Khar'shan made the caste system prevalent. Such a strict division of labor was seen as unfair however, and upward mobility (formerly a rare occurrence) became common.

As technology advanced and laborers for agriculture became in lower demand, financial status became more and more significant to the average citizen. Earning financial standing, for advancing social status, became an obsession, requiring increasing vigilance. Following the _Vdekje_ and _Perëndeshë_ riots of 432 BC, a state of military law was enacted, and has never been removed.

When the Council made First Contact in 200 BC, they discovered an aggressive society fully willing to push what they viewed as unfair legislation to the utmost. Incidents like the Mannovai Bombing (1785 AD), the Esan Annexation (1913) and various skirmishes across Council space have ensured the Hegemony's poor reception in many areas. Ironically, the insistence of the Hegemony to continue in this manner has kept its social status in low regard.

After the Harsa Incident (2156 AD), Khar'Shan satellite security suffered a severe blow when a Systems Alliance engine core was accidentally released (the intention of which is still hotly debated), the Department of Information Control suffered a breach due to the destruction of nearly forty percent of its monitoring satellites. Without the watchdog systems in place, looting sprees broke out across Khar'Shan, leading to a near full loss of control. To this day there are unaccounted billions of credits still missing from Hegemony coffers.

Following the incident, the Hegemony discovered the origins of their attackers and managed to convince a turian patrol fleet that an alien society was attempting to circumvent Council Law. This of course, lead to the Relay 314 Incident (aka First Contact War) and the subsequent shunning of batarian interests in Council Space.

After the Council refused to censure the Alliance for its role in the Harsa Incident, the Hegemony withdrew its embassy on the Citadel in protest. Since then, information from the reclusive society has been infrequent, and almost entirely involuntary.

 **Government** – abridged:

The governing body of the Hegemony consists of wealthy batarians, generally of the _Sundoj_ caste, although it is not uncommon to see members of the _Fisnik_ caste in good standing. The governing body conducts business from the Palace (see **Batarian Royalty – Architecture** ) on Khar'Shan, the Homeworld, with one of the galaxy's most effective information-gathering services. This system is limited to Hegemony Space however, but allows those in power to control almost everything within their realm in a fist of iron. Dissent is allowed, only to the point of detracting from business.

Government officials range generally come from the _Fshatar_ caste, providing a modicum of equality. Those present in the Palace have limited opportunity to run businesses from their posts, but are frequently privy to information. Members of the caste outside the Palace are able to conduct business more easily; consequently, there are frequently monetary exchanges with government officials.

 **Society** – abridged:

Batarian religion centers around the Pillars of Strength (see Theology, history). The Pillars consist of four Truths: Pray, Protect, Tithe and Respect. There is some difference of opinion as to the importance of order. The general consensus holds the most important to be the last term stipulated, granting a basis for the current system of government. This also holds true in other areas of batarian life; the most important position is chosen last for military ventures – although this has become more of a formality.

The mythologies of pre-Hegemony rule still hold sway in certain parts of the empire. While the Pillars retain the majority of adherents, the more pagan individuals are free to do as they wish – provided their actions do not harm business. Consequently, the old fears are still present, and taken advantage of by multiple sources.

The various castes take care to never overstep bounds. In this case, a _Fshatar_ would never seek to perform the tasks done by a _Robst_. In the same respect, a _Fisnik_ caste member would not seek to conduct business in the fashion of a _Fshatar_ ; and instead do business only with those of his caste or higher. This would create a dilemma, except that the upper and lower strata in each caste are permitted to retain contacts, and therefore be able to conduct business.

Larger cities are separated into _pjesë_ , segregating the castes into different parts of the city. The higher castes – due to lower population counts – generally live near the center of the city, while the lower castes occupy the geographical majority. Most cities with this division employ a hemisphere design, with a center sphere for the higher castes. Main roads are considered 'casteless' to a certain point, allowing traffic in and out with minimal scandal.

It should be noted that business is considered an almost sacred right, and the procurement of financial independence is held in reverence. To impugn a superior of having no right to his position is equivalent to insulting his social/financial status. Social rankings are tied very closely to financial means; caste can be purchased on a regular basis.

Many cannot purchase a higher caste, and are therefore locked into their caste. They can, however, pool resources and assist another of their caste to elevate himself.

 _Addendum_ : This leads to an often overlooked trait of the batarians: Sheer determination. A batarian with a goal is someone that will do literally anything to achieve it. Ruthless behavior, rewards and punishments, every resource is brought to bear to accomplish the end point.

 **Art** – abridged:

Batarian art is a study of contrasts. Statements can be made with a stroke of a brush, indicating a move to the left – and therefore respect – as opposed to a contrary meaning in one perceived movement. The batarian physiology allows for incredible depth perception, and a wider range of colors. Statues are popular, many commissioned by higher castes to commemorate events and occasions.

Music holds a low place in batarian society. This is partially due to the dominance of the visual arts, and a lack of organic material to create instruments during the developing eras. However, some batarians acquire a taste for music, and in the tradition of their culture, purchase or hire sufficient talent to feed their desires.

Food is a surprisingly serious endeavor for batarians. The scent is more important than the taste, and of course the visual component cannot be overstressed. Batarian physiology prevents them from differentiating between sweet and sour, which forces them to rely on their sense of smell to acquire high-energy nutrition. A good chef slave can fetch the same price as a squadron of crack commandos, and a free chef is able to demand the same wage equivalent as royalty.

 **Domestic Habits** – abridged:

Unfortunately, very little is known of current batarian connubial habits. Their histories have been purged, and only copies of records obtained centuries ago remain outside of Hegemony space. It is theorized that marriage opportunities are based on caste and financial standards, based on the few clues about blood feuds and contractual obligations.

Please see: (Speculation – _Batarian_ _courtship_ _rituals_ ) for more information.

A/N:Base language is Albanian, and the format is similar to that used by Calinstel and Admiral Zaal'Koris. Many thanks also to Logical Premise, for an admirable demonstration of logic-in-action. Also thanks to Profartburger for a few key reminders on batarian behavior, and F13D for his enthusiastic discussions on the Hegemony.


	3. Part I: Turian

**Turian Section**

 **Biology Overview**

* * *

1) Turians possess the highest natural resistance to pain other than the krogan. While the sensation certainly causes discomfort, the nerve alignment throughout the turian frame appears to react less strongly when pain is involved. This is one of the credited causes of the legendary turian stoic behavior, and a possible cause of their attitude towards the military of other races. (see **Turian – psychology** )

2) The turian diet exists of carnivore tendencies – but actually appears to be omnivore from the perspective of their people. Protein from plant or animal origins is interchangeable, due to the unique, rich biological diversity of turian plant life. Palaven born botanists are required to study xeno-botany, in order to acquire a more accurate knowledge of what the rest of the galaxy views as 'plants' (see **Turian Education – Botany graduate degree programs)**.

3) Nerve structure on turians, as seen in previous entries, is unique. Their closest analogue, through neural comparisons, are the quarians. By this it is meant that somatic tissue branches into energy-sensitive sensory receptors, capable of determining meteorological phenomenon by the conductivity of the atmosphere.

4) The hardened epidermal layer possessed by most turians is strengthened by rare earths. As Palaven lacks the strong magnetic fields other homeworlds provide, excess solar radiation reaches the planet's surface. This 'armor layer' is incapable of deflecting energy or projectile weaponry, as its consistency is closer in consistency to calloused skin.

5) Turian eyesight is extremely motion sensitive, and able to isolate details in excess to three kilometers. Joint studies from the Salarian University of Aegohr, on Nurum and the Ten-Clan Academy of Sahime on Makawa, have proven an average visual capability approximately three times as that of an asari. Current studies underway indicate a similar advantage to humans, but at a smaller ratio.

6) Most turians have similar coloration; a slate gray, modified by tattoos, body paint, and the natural variations found in the species. The greatest divergence tends to be found in light and dark gray, almost brown.

7) While keen of eye, the turian physiology sacrifices olfactory sensitivity for additional tactile sensory endings. Turian space-borne vessels reflect this, by having highly processed – almost brutally chemical filled – air (unlike the carefully humidified and cleaned atmospheric conditions on asari and human analogues) and carefully designed fittings. More sensitive turians can undergo a form of tactile 'blindness' if stationed on alien vessels for prolonged quantities of time.

8) Both genders are capable of emitting sounds inaudible to the majority of species in the galaxy. A complex series of syrinx/pharynx tissue within the upper thoracic region, below the 'gizzard,' allows this. Using these tissues, a turian conveys simple information without being 'heard' (see _**Turian biosphere: predatory behavior**_ _)._

9) Like asari, turians have a highly developed sense of community. Their source of assurance comes from the general populace and tradition, unlike the asari Matriarch devotion. Honesty is a psychological compulsion in this matter, akin to the quarian bondmate impulse. Individuals can avoid placing themselves in situations where direct questions may be asked, but the act of prevarication remains a difficulty. It is due to this tendency that the volus wield such influence over financial matters.

10) Courting prior to reproduction seems to include a wide variety of visual and auditory cues. Gestation periods take seven months, twelve for twins. The state requires at least one parent to remain with the children for the first 18 months, the traditional time period established by Emperor Skal'den, circa 1500 BC.

11) Turian blood is dark blue, due to the cobalt metal present. Its natural coloration can take other hues, based on diet and/or exposure to radiation. The more radiation, the darker the blood.

11) Turian young are carnivorous at birth, although they require their meat to be processed.

Additional Characteristics:

 _Genus:_ an almost spiritual reverence to the family and culture. Only the Volus come close to having the same clan-respect as the turians, but even their comprehension fails to fully explain the sense of satisfaction a turian has, knowing his people are safer. The turian adage goes: "If there is only one turian alive at the end of the battle, and all others have fallen, it was a success."

This concept of family is so overriding, that volunteers must be turned away every time a conflict arises. If every turian capable of wielding arms were to be actually armed, the entire populace is likely to be considered an armed fighting force.

 _Tangret:_ An organ similar to the batarian _shërim_ , affecting the immune system. Turians without this organ steadily worsen in health until respiratory failure occurs. This is due to the patterned lung structure, a 'shutter system' of passageways that continuously circulates oxygen through the respiratory system.

* * *

 **Turian Lexicon** – abridged

 _Aeus Clippus:_ military award given for gallantry. Made of copper.

 _Amillula:_ affectionate term for little sister or sister-in-law.

 _Pugnator_ : soldier, usu. Army.

 _Na'Pugan_ : Navy sailor; invented during the initial drive to reach space.

 _Ignavus:_ honor-less; a coward. (Syn. 'barefaced')

 _Peregrinus_ : To go to war, all-out combat until the opposing side capitulates.(Alt. Def. 'Crusade')

 _Quadrum:_ Meeting room. Literal translation: _townspeak_

 _Mortuest:_ Death

 _Vate:_ father; aka patriarch in the older family lines.

* * *

 **Turian Traditions**

 **Terms** – abridged

 _Murus_ : A defense contract between two parties through which one party gains a protective detail while the second party is given compensation in monetary or labor means. The best-known example would be the _Murus Amicunan_ , the agreement between the Hierarchy and Volus Protectorate.

 _S'kak:_ pejorative, flexible in usage. Literal translation – _'redacted'_

 _Luteus:_ turian spice, similar to turmeric. Literal translation – _'south-wind'_

 _Manirae:_ tiny rodent, approximately six centimeters long. Literal translation – _scurry-scurry_

 _Mallelous:_ Sledgehammer; also a nickname for a rocket launcher. Developed in the pre- _Categonian_ period for use against armored vehicles. Literal translation – _'big hammer.'_

 _Padu'amu:_ father-in-law, feminine form. Literal translation – _'father of my beloved.'_

 _Padu'fradu:_ father-in-law, masculine form. Literal translation – _'father of my brother.'_

 _Nepa:_ Giant sea scorpion approximately 2.5 meters long, with delicious meat in both legs and tail. Literal translation – _'tasty-pain.'_

 _Phasela_ : a turian vegetable, high in protein content. Visually similar to gourd family _Cucurbitaceae_. No literal translation available.

 _rlata/rlatae:_ domesticated animal, between 2.8-3.5 meters in length. Bipedal, with long grasping arms and strong back legs. While reptilian in origin, the lineage appears similar to the _Opisthocomus hoazi_ (aka 'hoatzin') of Earth fame; possessing both claws and abbreviated feathers. Unlike the hoatzin, this animal bears feathers along the spinal ridge and anterior portions of the limbs, for signaling purposes. Capable of running at 70 kph for thirty minutes, or 55 kph for hours. Carnivorous, as most Palaven life forms, but usually restricted to vegetative lifeforms. Literal translation: _'to run.'_

 _Vilai:_ small flightless raptor, similar in proportions to a Thessian _silna_ bird. Hunts in packs.

* * *

 **Turian Traditions**

 **History** – abridged

Origins of turian history are remarkably well-kept. Historians occupy a well-respected niche within the Hierarchy, serving as recorders for the Army divisions and policy advisors to the upper strata. Precedent is considered the ultimate authority, requiring deviation from the accepted mode to be proven in multiple formats.

Early turian history is widely acknowledged to begin with the first empire, the Dawn Kingdom during the 13th millennia BC. The only records from this period are a series of ground-scans, depicting turians in flight, visible only through satellite imagery. The meaning behind these images have been debated eer since their discovery in 600 BC.

Turian combat evolved on Palaven, a planet similar in composition to Virmire (Hoc System, currently owned by the Council) but with a much lower water content. Consequently, the populace traveled frequently, uninhibited by massive bodies of water like the asari and humans. Record-keeping became vital, due to the high-volume transients. Only through the strong application of regulated travel did the ancient Turians retain order.

By the Third Imperium (3000 BC), warfare had become a highly developed science, frequently used as an assist to political affairs. The usage of assassins became prevalent during this time period, also known as the _Priamus_ – Bad Times.

The Unification War (500 AD) can be considered the most important turning point in modern history. Current military doctrines, and the emphasis upon 'victory at any cost,' have roots in this timespan.

Turians had discovered the Relays at this point in time, and while the asari were discovering the Citadel and making First Contact with the Volus, the turians were establishing colonies far throughout their region of space. Many of these colonies were ruled by local chieftains, in the tradition of the Third Imperium's local governance policies. Separated from the central authority of Palaven, the colonies became increasingly isolated and xenophobic. Members of individual colonies highlighted their differences with facial markings and emblems on various items – as a matter of course, open hostilities became commonplace.

At this point (450 AD), the multiple factors became embroiled in a massive-scale intersystem war. The Hierarchy, based on Palaven, maintained a policy of strict diplomacy, and refused to become involved in the affair, until the number of participants gradually reduced to less than two dozen. Then, the Hierarchy took action, overwhelming the weakened factions to utter defeat. Hostilities declined in the following decades, but individuals will wear colonial markings to this day, in memory of their histories.

The Krogan Rebellions (beginning in 700 AD) took this hardened attitude, and increased it to an exponential degree. The asari and salarians, unable to repel the vast hordes of krogan fleets, discovered and implored the Hierarchy to assist. The krogan turned on their new foe with savagery unheard of, destroying three turian worlds by launching asteroids, and wiping out entire fleets with sheer numbers. In response, the turians increased resistance, resorting to Project _Kal241_ – better known as the Genophage. The resulting effect destroyed krogan population levels, turning what had been a war of attrition into a farce.

By 800 AD, the krogan were subdued, although insurgent activity continued long into the next century. Mistrust on both sides continues, despite centuries of efforts to the contrary. The best of asari diplomats have proven unable to mend this rift – but the turians remain vigilant for another attempt. It is clear that their view of a successful victory will result in an extinction, should conflict again arise.

 **Government** – abridged:

The Hierarchy consists of a central command, the _Primarch_ of Palaven as the chief executive officer. Every colony boasts its own _Primarch_ , creating a central authority figure responsible for ensuring efficiency and military preparedness are acceptable. Unlike a monarchy, the _Primarch_ does not wield absolute authority; it would be more accurate to compare the position to that of a senior advisor that takes command during times of conflict.

Bureaucracy within the Hierarchy consists of multiple layers. Higher-ranking officers command lower echelons, and auxiliary professionals ameliorate gaps in the professional ranks.

Service in the armed forces is mandatory for all turians; failure to enlist by the age of sixteen (the biological age of majority) results in fines, restrictions, and a social stigma that can take generations to remove. As a result, the entire population is considered to be armed and trained, unlike most other cultures.

 **Society** – abridged:

Turian society revolves around the common good. There are extremes of negative behavior of course – hence the need for a military – but the overall inclination is to serve the common good. Unlike human attempts in this direction, there has been no utopia concept for over five thousand years. Most businesses exist in a form of capitalism, overseen by the Volus.

Religion, focused on the Spirits, behaves in a similar way. It is the turian belief that non-corporal beings embody the attributes of specific locations, groups or ideals, and are worshipped as such. Legions at times have guardian spirits, and specific locations may have protective beings as well. The interaction between spirit and turian can be best described as symbiotic, with both parties requiring the other to exist.

In a similar fashion, Turian and Volus relations became highly positive when the Volus discovered that Hierarchy interests extended to protection. As the volus – few in number but rich in resources – had discovered, their own interests sparked hostile reactions in multiple cases (see **Volus – Hades Gamma Affair,** and **Volus – Month of Sorrow** ). When the turians discovered the financial acuity of the volus clans, a deal was quickly created and solidified; the famous _Murus Amicunan_ , or 'Beneficial Friends' contract.

Social conventions remain fluid, but within certain parameters. Superiors put forward the names for promotion because the intended has proven his capabilities. To suggest an unfit candidate for a position brings shame, inducing a conservative meritocracy. To rise through the ranks, superiors must witness Competency, Care and Confidence – known in abbreviation as the _varii_. A lack of promotion is rarely a shame; the majority of turians retire from their mandatory terms to start employment in other areas.

The turian view the general galactic public as well-meaning, but unskilled. They respect military professionalism, which is a primary reason behind their lack of animosity to humans a mere handful of decades after the Relay 314 incident, as compared to the still-hostile interaction they have with the Krogan.

In closing, the turians have one of the best militaries and most cohesive societies in the galaxy. Their public interactions appear to be continuing in a positive direction. Their presence gives peace of mind to countless members of the Council Races.

 **Art** –abridged:

It is rare to see turian art away from the colonies and homeworld. Few can truly appreciate turian art, as it has mainly tactile elements comprehensible to those that grew up among turians. Subtle variations of whorled, rough and smooth patterns give entirely different meanings, leaving nothing but confusion to the unknowing. ( **note:** This style is very popular amongst the _kinesthae_ adherents of asari society.)

Strangely, turians excel at creating historic models. The lesser quality versions are used as training implements for the younger people, while the better, larger variants hold special significance to the older generations. Recently, one of the prize exhibits on loan from Palaven was stolen, creating an enormous furor, spawning enough reward promises to guarantee the discoverer of the thief and/or artwork a comfortable existence for several generations.

 **Domestic Habits** – abridged:

Courting behavior follows similar restrictions. As an example, female turians often wear a _cinctus_ , a metal sash that can be worn over or under the clothing. The former position draws attention to the waist, but the latter is considered flirtatious behavior, particularly when the metal links connect in a jingling sound. Additional flirting behavior includes a female rubbing a male's spurs with her own, drooping mandibles (so that the colored interior is visible to the intended subject) and competition. It is no surprise that the Intra-Hierarchy Games often results in a population increase seven months later, among both viewers and participants.

Engagement protocols have changed from a more patriarchal to egalitarian system. Given the persistence of tradition in turian culture, this alteration is likely due to asari influence – with a great deal of influence leveraged by the Dalatress-dominant salarian culture.

The contract of betrothal is agreed upon by both parties in question, sometimes years in advance; unless the gestation period has begun. In the latter case, custom demands an immediate hand-fasting ceremony, in which both parties become contractually obligated to look after the soon-arriving offspring. This however, is an improbable situation, occurring at most a dozen times a year throughout the entire turian population. Copulation is a frequent activity, but the creation of offspring is considered an almost sacred bond.

After the initial contract has been created, many couples undergo seeking approval from their respective other's families. Historically, this is where a planned nuptial could be halted, but more modern times has reduced the influence held by families over marriage choices. Given the sense of honor held by many, the influence cannot be disregarded; lending some urgency to the seeking of approval.

A wedding traditionally occurs one calendar year from the initiation date, sometimes reduced to three seasons according to custom. Pheiros, Macedyn and Chatti are notable in their avoidance of this tradition, and use a shorter time period.

Within the marriage, the original traditions are more resilient. The concept of gender-assigned labor is amusing, save for military service (active forces 78% male) and when superior muscle-mass is required (male turians typically exhibit this trait). Both parties share duties of caring for the children, often selecting one to remain home as a full-time parent, considered a vital role.

Overall, turians share a somewhat higher work ethic, and make much of similar characteristics in others. If a non-turian is said to 'work like a turian,' he should consider himself complimented in the highest order.

Please see: (Turian – Domestic Traditions, speculation)

* * *

 **A/N:** Base language is Latin, of course. Credit to Nightstride for beta assistance, and to LogicalPremise for source-location aid.


	4. Part I Quarian

**Quarian Section:**

 **Biology Overview**

* * *

1\. Quarians developed as omnivores, but were heavily dependent on high-protein dietary elements. This explains the extended pair of canine teeth as well as the curved tibia and fibula analogues. The long teeth are usually removed in modern times, for the sake of efficiency aboard a fleet with minimal non-vat produced protein.(See **Quarian** : _Dental history_ )

2\. The average quarian vision is sensitive to bright lights without a visor, particularly in the lower limits of the visible spectrum.

3\. Rannoch's star, Tikkun, is slightly beyond main sequence, rendering both its plant-life to be more heavily dependent on specialized photosynthesis, and its animal life-forms to be more visually sensitive to thermal radiation. Due to reduced light levels, the majority of animal life relies primarily on extremely sensitive vision, which has given the sapient members a remarkable flair for color shades in the art world.

4\. The interior portion of the quarian eye is remarkably efficient, with reflective tissues ( _tapetum lucidum)_ lining the retina within the vitreous body. In addition to this remarkable development, the _fovea_ hosts a myriad of tiny bioluminescent cells, generating light for minimal lighting situations. The equivalent capacity for visual acuity would allow a human to read non-illuminated text in starlight conditions. Of course, in bright sunlight of main-sequence stars, the average quarian has reduced vision, unless protected by a reflective barrier. (See **Quarian –** _Environmental Suits_ )

 _Addendum_ : The bioluminescent cells are capable of being rotated so that their light productive surfaces are hidden. Conscious control of this is difficult, akin to controlling the blink reflex.

Note: quarian eye color is similar throughout all variations. However, the reflective color depends on diet and age, similar to the changing eye-color in human infants. A healthy, mature quarian displays silver eye coloration, whilst an infant quarian possesses green-tinted coloration. As the individual ages, the reflective portion of the eye fades to a silver-hued tone.

4\. Quarian lower limbs bring two contradicting benefits: highly accelerated movement, and reduced sensitivity in the soles of the feet. The combined traits allow quarians to have the fastest acceleration potential known to any sentient species. In addition, a quarian is capable of climbing surfaces considered too sheer for most individuals, making them highly sought after for mountain expeditions.

5\. In states of emergency, quarians have an epinephrine-based response known as the 'Cold State.' In this condition, cognitive processes are enhanced; to the point where the best salarian minds are challenged to keep up. (See: **Quarian Academics** : _Ethics of Drug Usage in the Academic World_ )

Addendum: Similar to the 'fight or flight' instinct, the 'Cold State' also accelerates physiological reactions, but enhances cogitation capacity to a much greater degree. (See **Quarian Physiology** : _'Cold State'_ ). Humans concentrate on physical capacity to flee or fight, and while quarians also acquire that capacity, they obtain it to a lesser degree. Studies by the Grissom Medical Society on Mars has determined a 70% greater increase in muscle-twitch reaction in humans than quarians. However, the quarian intellectual response is nearly 50% higher (See **Human** : _Fight or Flight commonalities_ )

6\. Quarians digit development includes a hardened _eponychium_ , a naturally sharpened free edge, and a nail composition comparable with tooth enamel. While visually similar to the fingernail common to most species, the exposed surface is capable of attaining a claw-like density.

7\. Skin colors have much less color differences than are rumored. While the true range extends from pastel violet to a pale grayish-white, the most common variations utilize the gray, and correspondingly occur less frequently along the spectrum to pale yellow. This includes the fabled 'blue quarian' of asari legends, and the 'White-Wish-Giver' seen in the classic mythical tales of Baldin the Wise. (See: **Quarian Culture – Legends** : _Baldin the Wise and Khang the Conqueror_ )

9\. Sexual dimorphism between genders is minimal. The average male is approximately ten centimeters taller than the average female, and weighs approximately ten kilograms more. However, with the limited dietary supplements available in the past three centuries, the average height has become much more evenly distributed.

Addendum: The three metacarpal-extensions present on the female foot (two anterior, one posterior), in addition to the body-construction differences, suggest origins of quarian society. It can be argued that the superior phalange count would generate better locomotion control, but the more likely development is stability for climbing. Similar traits can be seen in _Terran avians_ , like the _piciformes_ as compared to the _passerine_. Archeology reports collected by other races support the theory that females performed gathering actions (see **Intergalactic Archaeology** : _Antizoan Era Quarian Habits_ ) while the males utilized their greater mass and forward-balanced phalanges to hunt.

10\. Quarian blood is crimson as a standard. The varying sub-groups of quarian taxa may change that coloration slightly, from a light red color to a deep burgundy. Studies have shown a correlation between oxygen-carrying capacity and origins; the mountain-dwelling sub-taxa in particular. (See **Quarian Biology** – _Hematology: blood types_ )

Additional Characteristics:

 _Faysakt_ : Areas on Quarian skin that appear to be fine, black-colored lines. They are found on the forehead, neck, arms, legs, and torso in various patters, but always exhibiting bilateral symmetry. These 'lines' are nothing more than sensitive skin tissue with a high concentration of specialized microscopic glands, similar to sebaceous glands in a human, which not only help collect pollen and microorganisms, but also encourage their introduction into what passes for a Quarian immune system.

 _Yaszil'jies, Yaszil'ahs_ : The two primary arteries supplying blood to the legs. _'jies_ \- inner and _'ahs_ \- outer. These two arteries provide oxygenated blood to powerful thigh muscles for extreme but short lived bursts of speed. While akin to the femoral artery in humans, this arterial conduit is capable of expanding nearly 75% of its resting state – hence the capacity for a quarian to accelerate to velocities over three times that of an average human.

* * *

 **Khelish Lexicon** – abridged:

Common terms:

 _Realk_ : The cloth covering over the suit

 _Na'_ , _Ne'_ : My [Genitive] (Used as a term of endearment)

 _Na'Vera_ : My Daughter

 _Na'Saera_ : My Mate

 _Ne'Bahnte_ : My Lover

 _Ne'Vode_ : My Son

 _Inszel_ : Trusted confidant or partner (analogous to boyfriend/girlfriend in human culture)

 _Nehya_ : translates approximately as: 'Sweetheart.' Literal translation: _'You who make my heart sing.'_

 _Nedas_ : nowhere

 _Tasi_ : no-one

 _vas_ [ship-name]: crew of [ship name]

 _nar_ [ship-name]: child of [ship name]

" _Keelah_ ": By the homeworld

" _Keelah_ se'lai ": By the homeworld I hope to see one day.

" _Bosh'tet_ ": curse/insult, likely being relative to "son-of-a-bitch" or "bastard".

 _Geth_ : "Servant of the People"

 _Rannoch_ : "walled garden"

 _Telzyn_ : Peace

 _Faaz_ : Grief; loss

 _Faysakt_ : see Biology – Additional Characteristics

 _Det_ _kazuat_ : Term of curse, considered especially crude. Literal Translation: _Living sack of excrement_.

 _Hagrr'hizs_ : Term used to refer to the intellectually challenged. Literal translation: _Forever Children_. Mentally retarded or damaged people of the quarian race.

 _Kaeli'steiz_ : Name used in the ancient text of the Ancestors. Literal meaning: _Warmth's Herald_.

 _Kazuat_ : See _Det_ _Kazuat_. A shortened version of this. Used in situations suggesting excrement.

 _Yaszil'jies_ , _Yaszil'ahs_ : see Biology – Additional Characteristics

 _'jies_ : Inner.

 _'ahs_ : Outer.

 _Ra'_ : A [Something].

 _Ta'_ : Your [Object]

 _Ta'saera_ : Your mate.

* * *

 **Quarian Traditions:**

Khelat: Bond: Equivalent to marriage

 _Kas_ : Indicates if one is bonded to a crewmate; [name] nar [birthship] vas [crew] kas [Clan name of mate]

 _Pal'tec_ _vis_ _surden_ : Medallion presented during the Ceremony of Bonding. Literal translation - Symbol of Souls United. Quarians followed a different path, where humans would place a ring upon their bride, a quarian male would present a medallion depicting the future life of the newly bonded pair. Worn on a chain around the neck before the war, they now are carried by every bonded female in a special pocket within their envirosuits, just above the heart. Once made from precious metals, the quarians in the fleet now use scrap metals to conserve resources.

 _Silz'asul felz:_ Term of bonding. Literal translation - _Eternal dance of souls._ Romantically thought of as the completion of the bonding (marriage) process. The vow phrasing states: _Souls linked forever in life and death as the lifemates continue on the walk of life as one (Code of the Ancients, Book of Teln, 3:17)._

Addendum: A legal term referring to the state of marriage.

 _Dev'alin_ : Week of Seclusion. Literal translation - _Desires of the body._ Considered the 'honeymoon' period.

 _Silz'telzyn felz:_ Literal translation: _Eternal Peace of Souls_. This is a funeral process known to most Quarians as, 'Committing to the Ancestors.'

In this process, the body of the lost is cremated during, or followed by a prayer. This allows the Ancestors to guide the soul of the lost to rest alongside, and remembered to be with, the Ancestors.

 _Ushezl'faaz_ : Prayer of the lost. A prayer performed by the Captain or Admiral at the _silz'teyl felz_.

 _Rhet'felz_ : Literal Translation: _Breakage of the Soul_. An emotional state used to describe the mourning and sorrow a Quarian feels if his/her mate is lost.

Note: Quarian emotional bonds are typically stronger than the average human comparison. It is unknown whether this is due to an existence of proximity due to living in on the Fleet, or a difference in species.

 _Veryne'felz_ : Literal translation: _Beginning of Soul_. The first stage of Quarian pregnancy. This goes on for the first 2-3 months, the Quarian does not gain much weight during this time, although a faint bump can be seen on the belly. Twins take from 4-5 months in this stage.

 _Seiryi'felz_ : _Growth of Soul_. The second stage of Quarian pregnancy. Occurs during the 3-5 months. (Twins: 4-10 months.) During this time, the pregnancy becomes very pronounced, the female gaining 20 pounds in weight.

 _Palta'felz_ : Literal translation: _Release of Soul_. The last stage of Quarian pregnancy. 6-8 months (Twins 10-12 months) during this time, the baby can be born at any time as soon as the Quarian mother goes into labor. The mother also gains an additional 2-5 pounds as the gestation period continues.

* * *

 **History** – abridged:

Records kept by multiple museums across the galaxy show that the early Quarians lived in tribes, mainly composed of members of the same clan. This era lasted from 10,000 BC-3,000 BC, very similar to the Pashtun tribes in Human history (see **Quarian History** : _Obsidian Age_ ). However, the tribal organization shifted greatly during this timespan, incorporating a political infrastructure based on capabilities and success. Raiding was a heavily exercised activity, with groups crossing vast distances to raid vying groups.

Like humans, diverging races of the same species spread across the planet, along with separate cultures. And like humans, the various races began to enslave other, smaller tribes. The _Khelish_ culture is known to have once enslaved the _Ran'Kan_ in a genocidal attempt, after a viciously long war. Due to deaths related to the overworking of slaves and forced breeding of _Ran'Kan_ women during this time, the Ran'Kan skin-colors are now few and far between. The _Ran'Kan_ colors are yellow, blue and at one point held a shade of brown which has since become extinct.

Combat-accelerated Darwinism continued, with the accompanying accelerated technological developments akin to the Turian Inter-Kolan Conflict (see: **Turian** **History** : _Inter-Kolan Era_ ) until a leader rose up: _Tel'Zen_.

At this time, ritual warfare was the common form of negotiation; every stance held meaning and a belief that justice was held by the victors overshadowed every decision. The War-Dancer discipline harkens back to this time, when perfect control of the body was required, where a slipped movement risked offending the very party with which you were attempting to negotiate.

Tel'Zen brought the separate Quarian tribes together by the creation of their present day worship of the Ancestors. Veneration of the Ancestors became a common theme, and while religious strife continued, a common belief system allowed communication without combat requirements. Changing the system from a combat-oriented communication took time, but eventually saw acceptance by every sapient taxa.

The technological development until this time accelerated, burgeoning into a time of great prosperity and technological advancements. With these accomplishments, the quarians reached their space age by 50 A.D., attaining an inter-stellar Republic inside of a century of this feat. (See **Quarian Imperialism** – _colonies and infrastructure_ )

Due to the unique biochemical requirements of the quarian biology, colonies were scarce, but heavily fortified bastions. Discovery of the Prothean technology (See **Prothean Archives** – _Tikkun System, Adas_ ) had created a nigh-paranoid mindset, spurring the territorial minded individuals to push for the creation of heavily automated defenses.

Fortunately, First Contact occurred with the Salarians in 198 A.D. with no complications. The intellectual curiosity of the Salarians eased quarian fears, and reduced their desire for absolute military superiority by a significant margin. Further introduction to the asari granted the Quarian Republic a graceful entry to the galactic stage, and full integration into the galactic community by 201 A.D.

Unfortunately, the quarian talent for innovative solutions was viewed with suspicion by the traditionally-minded turians. Easily accessed records indicate that the salarians were the most open to quarian technological expertise, while the asari served as a balancing factor between the three parties.

When the Quarian Republic established the beginning foundations of the Automated Defense Program, turian interests began lobbying for inducements to limit usage. By winning this legal battle, the turians ensured a monopoly on defense contracts for international bodies, and ensured a limited initial production line for ADP.

The Quarian Republic elected to utilize ADP services for streamlining their extensive trade route and colonial security. The Geth Operations Protocol – invented by famed programmer Mester Skjeb'ne (See **Quarian** : _Famous Individuals_ ) – was used as the base software, and soon elevated ADP profits beyond even the most optimistic projections.

The years 1600 – 1835 AD became known as the Golden Age for the Quarian Republic. With overhead costs at extremely low rates, the quarian trade routes became the de facto option for most long-distance shipping. Organic-manned fleets stationed at key points, with representative control operations accompanying the caravans, ensured minimal interference. Pirate activity sank to historic lows, reluctant to tempt the inhumanly fast reflexes of synthetic combatants.

Unfortunately, the system came to an intergalactic upheaval in 1834, when the Geth Protocol developed what has been termed a 'personality,' 'sentience,' 'glitch,' and many other names. The individuals closest to the original issue discovery did not file reports prior to their demise. What _is_ known is that over a period of months, the geth units assigned to the trading routes vanished, apparently subject to an astronavigation error. Post-mortem examinations however, show key assassinations were carried out throughout the fleet, rendering the control operatives unable to override geth decisions.

By 1835, the entire Geth Network had gone rogue. Every colony, protected by the Automated Defense Program, fell out of contact with the galaxy at large. Expeditions by major portions of the Quarian Fleet were met with fierce resistance; two colonies (See **Quarian Colonies, Geth Rebellion** – _Daimos and Eimos_ ) were liberated, but discovered to be composed solely of empty buildings and live geth. No quarians, alive or dead, were discovered on either colony.

At the end of 1835, only Rannoch remained in contact with the galaxy at large. Quarian Republic leadership refused external aid, citing the situation as an 'internal matter,' a core right of the Council Charter. Because of this, the final battle between quarian and geth forces culminated in the Tikkun System, effectively a loss for the quarian people. Refugees fled Rannoch's surface, protected by the largest fleet in galactic history – until that day.

That day the quarians lost the entirety of their settled planets. Following the demise of the single largest defense/economic infrastructure, the sole resources available to the quarians were their fleets. Consequently, non-quarian investors reacted immediately, anticipating a hostile decision by the Council.

Public history shows how the Council removed the Quarian Embassy from the Citadel, effectively declaring the entire race persona non grata in Council Space. Charges among the various races differed, based on the primary offence of creating an Artificial Intelligence. Fines reduced the available quarian treasury by over 50%, and individuals within the populace were forced to contribute to reparations for geth actions to non-quarian bystanders.

Since that time, the Quarian Republic has faded to being known as the Flotilla, constantly roaming the known galaxy, searching for resources to initiate a counter-attack on the Geth. Two attempts have been made in the past three centuries, none successful (See **Quarian Battles** – _Geth Reclamation Effort_ ). Technological development has become a peak investment, available to multiple parties if they are willing to pay enough.

 **Government** – abridged:

Quarian government has made three significant shifts over time. The first iteration was a version of meritocracy, where tribal leaders held their position by force of personality and success. The second iteration, ushered in by Tel'Zen (Circa 3000 BC), created a series of parliamentary bodies, populated by representatives from the various tribal regions. Finally, the Quarian Republic formed at the onset of the Space Age, when distant colonies desired equal representation without undue obligation.

The current form of government is technically known as the 'Quarian Republic in Exile,' an emergency construct held for the past three centuries. This format is an oligarchical concept, with a complex system of membership based on the ranking system of the military leadership initially charged with protecting what was left of the quarian population.

The Quarian Admirals have a position known as the Admiralty Board (See: Quarian Government – Admiralty Board). The Board creates the laws, oversees major trials which affect the entire fleet, and are the Fleet Commanders in times of war. Quarian Admirals are elected by a vote from the pre-existing Admirals in the case of one dying/retiring, or as an electoral vote by a consensus of Ship Captains. The Admirals are generally Captains before they are elected, and that ship remains under their control. Exceptions do occur, in the cases of Admiral Tai'Lung and Admiral Vek'tige (See **Quarian** – _military ranks_ ) .

While the Admirals have the power, their decisions can be vetoed by Captains. In fact, the Captains can choose whether or not to listen to the Admirals. This keeps the Admirals in check from abusing their powers. Captains also oversee marriages ( _khelat_ bonds), smaller trials which only effect that specific ship, and is responsible for maintaining his crew.

One can only achieve the rank of Captain or Admiral if they are deemed worthy of such an honor, and their leadership skills are believed to be exemplary.

* * *

 **Society and Culture:**

 **Art** :

Quarian art is regarded as some of the most subtle in the known galaxy. Given their visual gifts, a birthright to all quarians, the race as a whole are capable of discerning minor wavelength-variations with ease. The greatest artists were regarded as near demigods by the asari, and respected by their own people. Of course, the modern artist considers the ancients to be truly inspiring. Pre-Space Age quarian art was priceless prior to the Geth Uprising, loaned but never sold, per national policy. Since then, only samples stored offworld still exist.

Sotheby's Exchange on Beckenstein recorded the highest ever sale price for any provenance artwork. Summer Winds, by the famed pre-FTL artist Que'lan vas Renochi, achieved a record 172.4 billion credits, and currently resides on loan to the Astellan Museum of Art, on Nevos. (See also: **Quarian Art** : _Disambiguation: Que'lan vas Renochi, Charn Talan,_ and _Xui'chen_ ).

While the low-light conditions are similar to the batarians, quarians never developed this visual acuity into a dominance-structure body language. Instead, information about the present environment is conveyed, ranging from detected threats and suspected predators to complex social issues. This later evolved into supreme self-control; there is almost no such thing as a 'clumsy' quarian.

 **Culture** :

The Quarian race evolved communally and shared resources; the system on the Migrant Fleet is similar. Due to a lack of space, whenever something becomes unneeded, Quarians place these unneeded objects inside a Bazaar located on every ship. Inside this Bazaar a Quarian can take whatever is absolutely necessary.

Quarians can live like this because space, in such a community, is the most valuable resource. There is no system of currency within the Migrant Fleet, except for exchanging resources outside the Fleet. There are no social classes, or inequalities within such a society. In essence, it has become an Egalitarian society. Many races are jealous of such a society; and some even try to capitalize on it.

It is rare for a Quarian to leave the Fleet unless the Quarian in question is on a Pilgrimage or is part of the military. This due in part to the racism received from other races, from being so self-sufficient and reclusive. The other part of the argument holds the quarians responsible for the tragic loss of life due to the Geth Protocol – commonly referred to as the Geth. While to a quarian or salarian the loss of life occurred generations before, an asari can remember the events firsthand.

It is needless to say, beware earning the enmity of an asari. Because of the artistic culture of Rannoch, many asari perished during the Uprising. Surviving relatives find it difficult to release the sense of loss of so many lives.

 **One Child Policies:**

The Quarian race have never experienced significant growth in the past 200 years thanks to these laws. It was deemed necessary to maintain a null-value population growth, as food supplies are limited. These policies may be lifted for a brief period, along with incentives, if the population begins to decrease. In the case of twins, the laws are extremely harsh; One of the children must be given up to the state and placed with an infertile Quarian couple.

Lest the external observer view this situation too harshly, he should be aware that visitation rights are given to the biological parents. Regulations on whom the child views as his/her parents are vague, which has often had the result of the twin viewing his adoptive parents as 'uncle' and 'aunt,' and his stay as simply an arrangement for the good of the fleet.

 **Quarian music:**

Before the Morning War, Quarian music held similarities to Gregorian Chant, in which one singer, or multiple singers, would sing one melodic line. This form of music has the twin purposes of causing a feeling of time, and inciting a sensation of holiness. The format, originally developed during the early 29th century BC, is intended to provide a direct connection with the Ancestors.

Modern iterations begun during the 17th century AD has abandoned all forms of singing and consists of complex beats and rhythms with a variety of synthesized instrumentation. This type of music has a variety of moods ranging from peaceful to violent and with the intended purpose of providing an immediate outpouring of emotion from extremely contrasting moods.

Vocal music has made inroads to quarian culture recently, thanks to an enterprising asari tour group that donated portions of their proceeds to the Migrant Fleet. The impact this singing group had on younger quarians was so great, that children are frequently named for their members. Following their example, quarians have developed an intricate form of music that originally had been restricted to 'battle songs,' or chants sung only during armed conflict.

It remains to be seen how the sagas, dating millennia before the invention of the Geth, adapt to the exposure of the modern era. Already, copyright requests have been made on behalf of two salarian composers and multiple asari Matriarchs.

 **Mating:**

Quarians do not have gender related titles such as Wife or Husband. Instead, they use the term Saera to encompass both terms. This is due to a society in which inequalities between sex or class are uncommon. Quarian females generally initiate courtship, for unknown reasons. In history, Quarian females often fought among themselves for a desirable male, which ultimately led males to become more reticent during courtship attempts.

The naming system for Quarians is oftentimes very confusing. For example, the female retains her original clan name until either she: A) remains with the clan for five years or B) bears a child. After such an occurrence, the female then takes the male's clan name, and the children do as well.

Quarian courtship behavior also greatly varies, since it the period of courting continues until both parties believe they can trust one another fully. If they believe they have met that person, the courting period can take anywhere from a month to ten years for the _Khelat_ bond to occur. In most cases, the length of courtship is dependent on the female.

As a side note: Gestation periods amongst quarians are short. A maternity period of 6-8 months is average, with premature births almost never occurring, and late terms significant only in cases of extreme health problems. The duration, in Quarian history, was used to determine what profession the unborn would attain. Historically, six months indicated a warrior was to be born while seven months meant the child would be a leader. Eight months meant the unborn would become an advisor, also known as a wise man, or scientist.

Twins, on the other hand, double the gestation period to 12-16 months. Any quarian capable of carrying twins is considered remarkably fertile, and capable of bearing strong children. A full twenty-seven percent of female quarians honored in the Ancestors Role bore twins, compared to the less than five percent of the population that actually bear twins in the current era.

 **Special Note:**

Members of the _War-Dancer_ order within the Quarian society are considered some of the most highly-skilled hand-to-hand combatants in the galaxy. Individuals in competition regularly tie or defeat asari Huntresses, Drell elite, and turian _Tal_ _Vashoth_ masters.

War-Dancers specialize in perfect self-control. Their methods harken to the early histories of Rannoch, where communication was heavily influenced by kinesic proficiency. These techniques have only been refined since then, and given the benefit of external improvement. Practitioners are capable of incredible feats of relative-Olympic level performance on a consistent basis.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Happy Thanksgiving!

Special thanks to FainMaca, creator of the Quarian War-Dancers. A great deal of this data is by writers: Calinstel and Admiral Zaal'Koris. Minor addition by 1054SS325MP. My additions are merely some expansions on the original data, plus a bit of minor tweaking and editing. To view the originals, please see look story codes: 11869508 (Admiral Zaal-Koris, go to profile page) and 6009619 (Calinstel). You'll find it from there :)

As always, many thanks to Nightstride for his exceedingly helpful criticism, without which this work would be much diminished.

Questions? Objections? Tap that little 'Review' button in the lower right corner. Or, shoot me a PM! While somewhat busy, I don't bite (unless asked).


End file.
